Yu-Gi-Oh! Code GX
by TM11
Summary: Lelouch thought that he would die. That had been the plan all along. Zero Requium, the plan that would bring unite the world and bring peace. For the plan to work, Lelouch needed to die. He had come to terms with his fate; but, then...why was he waking up in the middle of a fire?
1. The White Witch&the Black Prince Part 1

**Hello, my followers! TM11 talking here.**

 **Well, you may be asking why I'm posting another story when I already have three going on, two of them not being updated for a long time now.**

 **Well, something you'll have to understand is that my muse is very fickle. In one moment it may focus on Naruto, and then, in another it will focus on Fairy Tail. I'm not good on keeping focused on one story, because I get bored easily and, for that, I'm sorry, but, that's how I am.**

 **Now, I'm going to say from the very begining that this chapter is just so that I can see if you guys and gals like this story. I don't know at what speed I'll update this story, so, don't hold high expectations. I'll update as I see fit.**

 **With that said, let's go to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own any plot twists or OCs that may appear in this fic.**

* * *

"Duel" – Talking

' _Monster'_ – Thoughts

" **Duel Spirit"** – Duel Spirit talking

' _ **Blue-Eyes'**_ – Duel Spirit thinking

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Freshman Year**

 **Chapter 1 – The White Witch and the Black Prince Part 1**

* * *

 **09:45 AM, May 31** **st** **, Highway Road, Unnamed City**

A black limousine was speeding through the highway, its destination the tower that could be seen at the center of the city.

At the back of the limousine were two teenagers, one male and one female, both fifteen years old.

"Ugh, my head," grunted the female. She was a girl with long, almost waist-length light green hair and of average female height. She wore a cropped sleeveless white turtle-neck, white boyshorts and long white and gold high-heeled boots. Right now she was resting her head on the male's lap.

"Jet lag is such an annoyence," complained the male. He was a handsome, young man with black hair. He was somewhat scrawny, having little muscle and being rather thin. In spite of this, he was considerably tall, standing at least a head taller than the female. He wore a crimson jacket with a black shirt underneath, grey trousers and black shoes. He was currently resting his head on the head support of his seat while his right hand played with the green hair of the female.

"Why did we have to catch the earliest flight?" grumpily asked the female.

"Because the entrance exams end at 10 o'clock. We would be late if we had caught a later flight," the raven haired teen explained. "Though, I think we will be late anyway."

The female turned her head and opened her right, golden eye to look up at the ravenette, "Remind me; why do we have to go to Seto's Duel Academy?"

The ravenette opened his violet eyes to look down at the greenette, "Because he wants us to show our skills to the other young duelists there. And to make connections too."

Despite her headache and tiredness, the female gave him a small grin, "Hm, I see. So, we go from conquering the world to conquering a school. Well, I give it a day for you to have rabid fangirls after you," she joked.

The male let out a small chuckle at that, "It wouldn't surprise me, considering what happened at Ashford Academy. But," He then bent down and caught her lips in a kiss, which she reciprocated. After separating, he whispered to her, his voice filled with passion, "You're all that I'll ever need, in this life or the next. I love you, Cecelia, my white witch."

Cecelia looked up at him, her eyes reflecting her love and her voice the same as his, filled with all of her love, "And I love you, Lelouch, my black prince."

* * *

 **10:10 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

When Lelouch and Cecelia finally arrived at the tower where the Duel Academy Entrance Exams were to be held at, they were quickly escorted to the top floor, where the duel arena was located and the dueling part of the exams was to be held.

The man that escorted them left the two teens at the top of seats, near the entrance, and then made his way to the examiners to inform them of the teens' arrival.

Looking around, Lelouch and Cecelia could see that everyone's attention was on the duel going on down at the arena.

On one side was a teen boy with brown eyes, brown hair, with top of it being of lighter shade of brown, almost orange, and wearing a black school uniform, white undershirt over a red T-shirt and white and gray sneakers. On the teen's left arm was the mass produced, white and red duel disk.

Right now, he had only one monster on the field; a female wearing a sleeveless, red jumpsuit that hugged her curvaceous figure, high-heeled, red boots that reached up to mid-thigh and fingerless, red gloves that went up to her elbows. She also had long, black hair that went down to the small of her back, grey eyes and a golden head piece that resembled a tiara.

"That's **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** ; a Level Three Warrior-Type monster with the Fire attribute, twelve hundred Attack points and eight hundred Defense points," Lelouch recounted from memory. "That kid must have an Elemental Hero Deck, which are known for their numerous fusion possibilities."

"From what I can see, he's in a tight spot. Only one monster on his side of the field, two cards on his hand and two thousand life points left. Those are not ideal conditions when facing that monster," Cecelia commented as she looked at the brunette's opponent.

It was a man, or at least Cecelia and Lelouch thought so, with blonde hair sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wore crescent-shaped earrings. His outfit consisted of a more regal variation of the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, which the two teens had already seen before, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. He carried an Academy-issued Duel Disk known as a "Duel vest," worn horizontally across his torso, which has a motion sensor that automatically ejects cards from his Deck when he is ready to draw.

In front of the blonde man, was a golem made of metal, certain parts of his body being open and showing gears.

"That's **Ancient Gear Golem** ; a Level Two Machine/Effect Type monster with the Earth attribute and three thousand Attack and Defense points," Lelouch told her.

Cecelia nodded at his correct information of the card, "The only teacher in Duel Academy that has a card that rare is Professor Vellian Crowler." Her lips then turned into smirk, "I wonder if that boy has what it takes to work a victory out of this situation."

Lelouch smirked as he watched the duel, "If there is something that I learned from my last life, is that anything is possible with the right motivation and the right tools."

The two teens looked on as the brunette drew a card and then activated the Spell card **The Warrior Returning Alive** to return **Elemental Hero Avian** from his Graveyard to his hand. He then went on to used **Polymerization** to combine **Avian** and **Burstinatrix** in order to Fusion Summon **Elemental HERO Flame Wingman** in Attack Position.

"Well, what about that? The kid has just won this duel," the limenette stated as she saw the brunette activate the Field Spell card **Skyscraper**.

"Told you that it was possible. He only needed the right cards to pull through," said Lelouch as he watched **Flame Wingman** gain one thousand Attack Points due to **Sckyscraper** , making his ATK Points a total of three thousand and one hundred; enough to destroy **Ancient Gear Golem**. And, thanks to **Flame Wingman's** effect, Crowler lost the rest of his LP, ending the duel in favor of the brunette.

"You know, the play that the kid just pulled reminds me of how Seto told us that Yugi had the luck of the devil," commented Cecelia.

"I know what you're talking about; I just thought of the same thing," chuckled the ravenette.

* * *

 **10:13 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"How is it possible that a slacker like that brat defeated me!?" Yelled Crowler, incensed. "It was a fluke! Yes, it must have been! There is no way on Earth that I could lose to a slacker!"

"Professor Crowler!" Called out one of the other examiners as he approached the blonde professor.

"What is it!?" Yelled Crowler, clearly not in a good mood. The examiner gulped before replying.

"T-The K-Kaiba S-Siblings have arrived, sir! They're waiting for their examinations and the other examiners would like to know who will face them," he stuttered.

All of Crowler's anger was gone as his eyes widened at that piece of information and he let out a gasp, "Lelouch and Cecelia Kaiba are here!?" He asked. At his colleague's nod of confirmation, the blonde's features changed from surprise to happiness as he thought.

 _'Yes, that's just what I needed! If I beat one of the Kaiba Siblings, my reputation will not be dirtied by that slacker's fluke!"_ Looking back at his colleague, he said, "Tell Shinpei to go first and use his **Flesh Daemon** Deck against Ms. Kaiba. I'll go after him and duel Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes, right away, sir!" Exclaimed the examiner before running away to go inform his other colleague, leaving Crowler to cackle alone.

* * *

 **10:15 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"Cecelia Kaiba, please go down to Arena 2 for your practical exam. Again, Cecelia Kaiba, please go down to Arena 2 for your practical exam," called out a voice through the audio system.

"Hey, did you hear that, Chazz? Cecelia Kaiba is here!" enthusiastically said a male teen with dark-grey hair with a fringe that went down his face's right side, round glasses and grey eyes. He was wearing the traditional Obelisk Blue uniform, which consisted of a blue long-tailed jacket with white trimmings.

"Yes, I did; my ears work as well as yours, Taiyou," grunted another teen with a snarl. He had spiked black hair and black eyes, which were almost hid by the bangs that went down his forehead. He was also wearing the traditional Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Aren't you exchited, Chazz? She's Seto Kaiba's daughter after all!" wondered another male teen. He had spiky brown hair and black eyes. He, too, was wearing the traditional Obelisk Blue uniform.

"I know that, Raizou! Just like I know that, wherever she goes, that blasted Lelouch can't be far behind," frowned Chazz. "Besides, she's all looks. Behind that pretty face is a bitch."

Taiyou and Raizou stayed quiet after that. It was clear that Chazz had a beef with the Kaiba Siblings, otherwise known as the Kaiba Lovers too.

* * *

 **10:15 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"Cecelia Kaiba, please go down to Arena 2 for your practical exam. Again, Cecelia Kaiba, please go down to Arena 2 for your practical exam," called out a voice through the audio system.

Lelouch chuckled as everyone started cheering around them. Cecelia was quite famous, even when not counting with the fame that being Seto Kaiba's adopted daughter brought. As he and Cecelia went down the stairs between the stands, people started noticing them and, in seconds, everyone knew where the Kaiba Lovers were.

"I'm still surprised how being good at a game of cards could bring such fanaticism," commented the limenette.

"You and I both, witch; but, it is quite relaxing that these timeline doesn't have the problems that ours had."

"Yes, this time you don't have to go dress up and play the vigilante role. Well, not that you were got at it either way. I did have to save you so many times," she teased him with a sly smirk.

"And I will always be thankful for that," Lelouch shot back with a smile; the best way to get her back when she teased him was not reacting at all and being honest.

"Hmph, you're no fun anymore," Lelouch could've sworn that she almost pouted.

They soon were at the end of the stairs and the staircase that went down to the arena was just a few feet to their right. Lelouch go in front of Cecelia, blocking her path to the staircase. He then gently grabbed her chin and kissed her, his girlfriend quickly encircling her arms around his neck, neither of them caring about who was watching.

After they broke the kiss, Lelouch moved his mouth next to her right ear and whispered, "Good luck, my witch. And do make it quick, I have a surprise for us back at home." Cecelia, against her own wishes, shivered in excitement at his husky tone and at how his lustful eyes peered at her form. Oh, how the roles had been switched.

Looking at him with barely contained lust, Cecelia gave him a sly smile and nodded, before making her way around him and to the staircase, swaying her hips all the way, knowing that he was watching.

A minute later, Cecelia was standing on one side of duel arena 2 with a duel disk strapped to her left forearm, her examiner on the other side. He had dark-grey hair that went down a little below the base of his neck, bangs falling down his face and a goatee. He was wearing a violet long-tailed jacket with white trimmings, black pants and boots and black tinted sunglasses. He also had an Academy Duel Disk on his left forearm.

"Greetings, Miss Kaiba, I'm your examiner for this practical, Shinpei Nada. Pleasure to meet you," the man introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Nada. Shall we get this duel underway?" Cecelia asked as she activated her duel disk; Lelouch's comment had really excited her. Even if she could hide such emotions better than anyone, it didn't mean that she still didn't feel them and that she didn't want to grab her lover and have wild sex right now.

Professor Nada smirked, "Straight to the point? Very well, let's start!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Shinpei Nada:** 4000 LP

 **Cecelia:** 4000 LP

Both duelists drew five cards, before Professor Nada said, "Ladies first, Ms. Kaiba."

"Why such a gentleman, Professor Nada," praised the limenette, before she drew her sixth card and started the first turn of the duel. "First, I'll summon **Mythical Beast Cerberus** in Attack Position."

In front of Cecelia, a beast appeared from a flash of light. It had gold-trimmed, dark-blue armor along its body with some orange jewels here and there. Its fur was a mixture of pale blue, blue and violet. The beast was on all fours and had two heads. One of them looked like that of a lion with a violet mane, while the other looked like that of a wolf or fox.

 **Mythical Beast Cerberus**

 **Attribute:** Light

 **Type:** Spellcaster/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 1400/1400

"I then set a card and end my turn," declared the limenette.

Professor Nada drew and then declared, "I'll start this evaluation with **Cost Down**. Thanks to this spell, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can bring down the level of all monsters on my field and hand by two," he explained as he sent a card from his hand to the grave.

"Thanks to this effect, I now can summon a Level 6 monster without a tribute; and I think I will summon **Dark Ruler Ha Des** to the field in Attack Position!" he announced.

A fiend, for that's all that it could be, rose from the circle of light that formed in front of Professor Nada. It looked like a male, had green skin, yellow eyes and a sick grin on his face. He wore intricate, violet and dark-purple robes and was holding a chalice on his left hand.

 **Dark Ruler Ha Des**

 **Attribute:** Dark

 **Type:** Fiend/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 2450/1600

"Before I have him attack, however, I'll destroy your face-down with the Spell Card **Mythical Space Typhoon** ," the examiner played the card and Cecelia's face-down was destroyed by a typhoon of strong winds, her card revealed to have been **Magic Cylinder** just before it was broken into multiple pieces of holographic glass.

"Now that that's done; **Ha Des**! Attack **Cerberus** and send him to the grave!" ordered the man. **Ha Des** cackled, before gathering dark energy on his right hand. The fiend than moved his hand forward and a claw of purple tinted darkness made its way to Cecelia's monster.

" **Cerberus** will go down, but, will go down fighting," declared Cecelia. "Thanks to his special ability, he gains Spell Counters for each time a Spell Card is activated. Not only that, but, **Cerberus** also gains 500 ATK points for each Spell Counter he has. Since you activated two, he gained two Spell Counters, which gives him a 1000 ATK points boost," she explained.

 **Mythical Beast Cerberus**

 **ATK:** 2400

 **Cerberus** opened his two mouths and breathed two torrents of purple and blue flames at the approaching claw of darkness. The claw was stopped for a few seconds, the two monsters struggling to overpower the other, until the claw ripped through the flames and grabbed hold of **Cerberus** , before squeezing the two-headed beast to death.

 **Cecelia:** 3950 LP

Shinpei nodded at Cecelia, "Not bad, Ms. Kaiba; not that I was expecting anything less from you."

"Thank you, Professor Nada," the limenette smiled.

"You're welcome; and I'll end my turn by setting a card face-down."

"My turn, then," Cecelia drew and looked at her hand. "I'll start by summoning **Magician's Valkyria** in Attack Position."

From the circle of light in front of Cecelia, appeared a female with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore intricate blue robes with a golden trim, a pink skirt and blue pointy boots, also trimmed in gold. She had a golden-trimmed, blue witch hat, forearm braces of the same color and was holding a scepter, also of the same color. The scepter had a hooked top with three emerald green jewels on it.

 **Magician's Valkyria**

 **Attribute:** Light

 **Type:** Spellcaster/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 1600/1800

Professor Nada smirked as he looked at the Spellcaster-Type monster, "Unfortunately for you, Ms. Kaiba, she won't be here for long. I activate my Trap Card, **Bottomless Trap Hole**!"

Underneath **Magician's Valkyria** , a huge hole appeared and she fell in it. The hole then close itself shut, its victim banished from the duel.

Cecelia's lips went into a tin-line; she wasn't angry per say, just ticked that she was taking so long to defeat her opponent. She wanted to have her way with her black prince and warlock very badly.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," she announced.

"Very well," Shinpei drew and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card **Monster Reborn**! With this card, I shall bring back the monster that I discard previously to use my **Cost Down** ," the examiner announced. "Rise from the dead, **The End of Anubis**!"

A huge jackal with purple fur appeared behind Professor Nada, towering above the man. It had two hook-like spikes coming from its shoulder blades and was wearing a tribal necklace and cloth around its waist. Its claws were also very sharp looking and its red eyes were terrifying.

 **The End of Anubis**

 **Attribute:** Dark

 **Type:** Fiend/Effect

 **Level:** 6

 **ATK/DEF:** 2500/0

"Now then, **Ha Des** , attack Ms. Kaiba directly!" he ordered and the fiend cackled before sending his claw of darkness attack at Cecelia.

"Not so fast, Professor Nada! I activate the Trap Card, **Negate Attack**!" She called out. "Thanks to this card, your monster's attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends," explained the limenette as a portal appeared in front of her and sucked **Ha Des's** attack.

* * *

 **10:18 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"Cecelia Kaiba is still as good as always," commented a teen girl with red eyes, violet hair done in two pig tails and wearing the female version of the Obelisk Blue uniform. This version consisted of a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt and royal blue boots.

"She just had the right card to play, nothing much," dismissed the teen girl sitting beside the violet haired girl. She had bright red hair combed down and blue eyes. She too was wearing the female Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Yes, but, one needs skill to know when the right time to use a card is," countered the violet haired girl. "Also, she may not have the blood, but, she's still a Kaiba and you should never underestimate a Kaiba. Didn't your brother tell you that, Kallen?"

"Yes, Wisteria, he did," the red-head, now named Kallen, admitted. "Though, I do not think that Cecelia Kaiba will be a problem. Lelouch Kaiba on the other hand…"

Beside her, Wisteria nodded, "Yes, he's as much of a genius as his father is, even if they aren't really related."

"It won't matter, though; The Stadtfeld will be the ones standing in the end," Kallen assured with a smirk.

* * *

 **10:18 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

Once again, Shinpei nodded at Cecelia, "Well played, Ms. Kaiba. For now, I shall end my turn."

"And I start mine," she drew and announced, "First off, I summon **Rapid-Fire Magician** in Attack Position."

In front of Cecelia, came a young man with long violet hair from a circle of light. He was wearing black robes with gold trim and gloves and boots of the same color scheme. He had a silver-trimmed, black wizard hat on top of his head and was wielding a short staff on each hand. The short staves had a claws at the top, which were holding orbs; an orange one on the right staff and a green orb on the left staff.

 **Rapid-Fire Magician**

 **Attribute:** Dark

 **Type:** Spellcaster/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 1600/1200

"Secondly, I activate the Spell Card, **Swords of Revealing Light**!" Multiple swords of light rained down from above Shinpei's side of the field, impaling his monsters and holding them in place.

"I'm sure that you know this card's effect, so, I'll move on to explain my magician's special ability. You see, every time I activate a Normal Spell Card, my opponent takes 400 LP of damage," she explained.

 **Rapid-Fire Magician** brought his short-staves up, gathered magical power in their jewels and then sent two blasts of magical power at Shinpei, who braced himself for the attack; even if it was holographic, it was very realistic.

 **Shinpei Nada:** 3600 LP

"With that done, I shall end my turn," announced Cecelia.

"My turn, then," he draws, looks at the card and then announces, "I end my turn."

That statement made Cecelia suspicious, _'Either he doesn't have anything that could change the tide to his favor, or, he's waiting for something.'_

"Very well, my turn," Cecelia drew and then played the card. "I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed** , which allows me to draw too more cards," she explained, before drawing two extra cards. The limenette took a look at the cards and then looked at Shinpei, the expression in her face being that of someone that just remembered something; though, Shinpei was sure she was faking it.

"Oh, and since I played a Normal Spell Card, my **Rapid-Fire Magician** will be taking the fee out of your Life Points," she told him as the black robed magician sent another dual blast of magical power at the examiner, costing him four hundred Life Points.

 **Shinpei Nada:** 3200 LP

"That done, I now summon **Tsukuyomi** to the field in Attack Position!" Declared Cecelia as she set the card on her duel disk.

Like with all monster summons, a circle of light appeared in front of Cecelia, on the ground. From it rose a tanned man with purple hair. He wore light-blue robes with a black collar, which was gold-trimmed. He also had a tattoo going from below his right eye down his right cheek and was holding a blue circular tablet on his right hand, which was positioned close to his chest.

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Attribute:** Dark

 **Type:** Spellcaster/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 1100/1400

"Now, like my magician, **Tsukuyomi** also has his own ability," Cecelia told to Shinpei and the audience. "When he's Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, I can target a face-up monster on the field and change its position to face-down Defense Position," she explained. "And I think I'll choose **The End of Anubis** as my target."

Some in the audience gasped as the huge jackal, whose body was pierced by various light swords, disappeared, turning into the hologram of a big card turned face-down and horizontally to the duelists' positions.

"Don't worry, Professor Nada; **Anubis** won't stay that way for much longer," she assured, before turning to her black robed magician, " **Rapid-Fire Magician** , send **Anubis** back to his home on the other side of the veil!" She ordered.

Abiding by his master's orders, **Rapid-Fire Magician** gathered his magical power on his short-staves, before sending a dual blast of magical power at the face-down card, turning it into broken pieces of holographic glass and sending **Anubis** to the Graveyard.

"Tch," was the sound that Shinpei made as he watched his strongest monster be destroyed.

"I'm not done yet, though, for I activate the Spell Card, **Magical Blast**!" Cecelia declared. "Thanks to this card, I can inflict two hundred points of damage to your Life Points for every Spellcaster-Type that I control on the field," she explained. She then, with a smug grin, added, "Of course, let's not forget about **Rapid-Fire Magician's** effect, which adds more four hundred points of damage."

 **Rapid-Fire Magician** rose his right short-staff and **Tsukuyomi** placed his left hand on it. Both of them channeled their magical power through the staff, its orange orb glowing with multiple colors. Once the glow was at its peak, the Spellcasters fired it at their master's enemy.

 **Rapid-Fire Magician** , however, choose to do an extra bit of damage and channeled some of his magical power to his left short-staff, before firing a green blast of magical power at Shinpei. The green blast, half the size of the multicolored blast that had the magical power of both **Rapid-Fire** and **Tsukuyomi** , followed behind the combined attack of two Spellcasters, until both blasts hit Shinpei.

 **Shinpei Nada:** 2400 LP

* * *

 **10:20 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"Incredible! That was one hell of a strategy!" Raizou gushed out. He was quite the fan of Cecelia Kaiba, plus, he did have a crush on her, but, what male teenager didn't?

"Yeah, she just gave Professor Nada a good sucker punch on his Life Points," agreed Taiyou. He too was infatuated with the female Kaiba.

"Will you two shut up!? God, you're annoying!" shouted an angry Chazz. Unlike the other two, he didn't like Cecelia Kaiba one bit; especially after what she had done to him two years ago.

"Yes, Chazz!" Taiyou and Raizou answered, not wanting to get on Chazz's bad side.

* * *

 **10:20 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

The whole audience in the stands cheered at Cecelia's play. Meanwhile, Shinpei grinned and nodded at the limenette, "A fantastic strategy, I'll admit. You used your monsters' effects in conjunction and without errors. Not only that, but, you also made sure to cover your bases with the **Swords of Revealing Light**."

"Oh, you're going to make me blush, Professor Nada," said Cecelia with a grin. "Anyway, I shall end my turn now. However, that activates **Tsukuyomi's** second effect; during the End Phase of the turn that **Tsukuyomi** was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, he returns to my hand," she explained as her monster's hologram faded away and she picked up his card from her duel disk, before adding it to her hand.

"My turn," the examiner drew and looked at the card, before grinning, "Well then; First, I'll activate the Spell Card, **Heavy Storm** , and destroy every Spell Card on the field, even though there is only one."

A gust of vicious wind blew over the field and both duelists rose their arms to protect their faces from the realistic holographic wind. While they were left unscathed, Cecelia's **Swords of Revealing Light** were not so lucky. The swords of light were blown off of **Dark Ruler Ha Des** , who let out a happy cackle at being freed.

"Your monster may be free now, but, do not forget that you activated a Normal Spell," remembered Cecelia. " **Rapid-Fire Magician** will gladly take away four hundred of your Life Points to pay the fee for such violation."

The black robed magician took that as the signal to proceed and that he did. After gathering magical power on the orbs of his short-staves, he sent a dual blast of magical power at Shinpei, who grunted at the loss of LP.

 **Shinpei Nada:** 2000 LP

Still, the grin came back to Shinpei's face, "I did not forgot about your magician's effect, but, the loss was worth it," he commented. "Now, I'll place a card face-down, before summoning **Giant Orc** to the field!"

A circle of light appeared in front of Shinpei, on the ground and to his left. From it rose a huge, and ugly, pale-green orc wearing dark-green shorts and a brown cloth tied around his waist. The Fiend-Type monster was also wielding a huge bone like it was a club.

 **Giant Orc**

 **Attribute:** Dark

 **Type:** Fiend/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 2200/0

Seeing Shinpei's monster, Cecelia quickly caught up with what the examiner was thinking. _'I won't be leaving this turn unscathed, but, I'll still have enough Life Points to continue. I'll be on a tight spot, though. My next turn will decide the end of this duel,'_ analyzed the limenette.

"You and I know what I'm going to do next, so, let's not make this take longer than needed," Shinpei stated. " **Giant Orc**! Attack **Rapid-Fire Magician** and send him to the grave!"

The ugly orc, no matter how stupid it looked, had enough intelligence to follow his master's command. The fiend stomped forward towards Cecelia's Spellcaster, who tried to slow down the orc by pelting him with continuous blasts of magical power. This proved to be an exercise in futility as the **Giant Orc** eventually reached the **Rapid-Fire Magician** and smashed the Spellcaster to pieces of holographic glass with his bone-club.

The pieces of broken holographic glass, that once were her monster, passed through Cecelia, taking 600 points from her LP with them.

 **Cecelia:** 3350 LP

"And, now that you're unprotected, I'll have **Ha Des** attack you directly," the examiner stated, before ordering, "Go, my fiend! Attack Ms. Kaiba with your **Claw of Darkness**!"

 **Ha Des** cackled in excitement, before doing as ordered. The fiend focused his dark powers on his right hand, before moving it forwards and sending a claw of purple-tinted darkness at Cecelia, who braced herself and shuddered against her own will when the attack hit her.

 **Cecelia:** 900 LP

"I end my turn," no sooner had Shinpei said that, his **Giant Orc** crouched down to one knee and crossed his arms in a Defense Position.

"Yes, as you can see, **Giant Orc** as one drawback. After he battles another monster, he changes into Defense Position by the end of the Battle Phase," explained Shinpei, though, he was still grinning. "Now, Ms. Kaiba, let's proceed. I do believe that it's your turn. Play wisely, for it might be your last," he advised and taunted.

 _'That grin of his leads me to believe that he has a card to solve that problem,'_ thought Cecelia as her eyes focused on Shinpei's face-down. _'Let's see if I'm right.'_

* * *

 **10:21 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

In the stands, Kallen chuckled, "Now, wouldn't it be funny if the daughter couldn't even pass the test to enter her father's school? That would make my day."

"Don't ever count a Kaiba out, Kallen. Many have and payed for it," advised Wisteria.

"Hmph, then let's see how she gets out of this one."

* * *

 **10:21 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

Like Kallen, Chazz too was finding Cecelia's current situation amusing, _'Payback is a bitch, Cecelia. Let's see how you deal with the embarrassment that a loss at this point would be.'_

* * *

 **10:21 AM, May 31** **st** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"My turn," she drew and smirked at the card that she had just drew. _'Just what I needed.'_

Looking up at her examiner, Cecelia announced, "I'll start my turn by summoning **Tsukuyomi** in Defense Position!"

Once again, the purplenette Spellcaster clad in light-blue robes appeared on the field, this time with a flash of light and seating cross-legged on top of the horizontal hologram of his card.

"Nice try, Ms. Kaiba, but, you won't be using that monster's ability this time," Shinpei declared. "I activate my Trap Card, **Final Attack Orders**!" The huge hologram of said card rose from its vertical face-down position, revealing a Trap Card with an image of two armies advancing towards each other.

"Thanks to this card, all face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and their battle positions are locked, unable to be changed for how long this trap stands on the field," Shinpei explained with a grin.

The Trap Card was already in effect, as **Giant Orc** and **Tsukuyomi** could be seen standing up from their Defense Positions and into their Attack Positions.

Shinpei was expecting to see some frustration on Cecelia's face, but, to his surprise, and that of many others in the stands, she was still smirking.

"Whoever said that I was going to use **Tsukuyomi's** effect?" she asked. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Professor Nada. I wasn't going to use his ability, but, sacrifice him instead!" the limenette declared, before playing the card that she had just drew. "I activate the Spell Card, **Magical Dimension**! Thanks to this card, should I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, I can target it and tribute it to Special Summon another Spellcaster from my hand," she explained, before doing so.

A crate rose from the ground between Cecelia and **Tsukuyomi** , a golden sarcophagus held on its center by chains linked to the iron bars of the crate. The sarcophagus opened, allowing **Tsukuyomi** to walk inside, before it closed shut once more.

"Awaken from your tomb and rise once more to serve your master…" Cecelia chanted for added dramatic effect.

The golden sarcophagus opened, letting purple smoke be released from the inside, then a purple booted foot stepped out, the figure of the monster obscured by the smoke. Once the Spellcaster fully stepped out from the sarcophagus and the smoke dissipated, everyone in the stands gasped, even Shinpei was wide eyed at what he was seeing.

Cecelia knew why everyone had reacted in such a manner, for, standing in front of her as the golden sarcophagus faded away, was one of the most famous, a quite rare, monsters ever. It took the appearance of a young man with light-blue eyes and purple hair. He was clad in skin-tight purple armor and tunic and wielded a green scepter that had a green orb on its top.

" **Dark Magician**!" Cecelia called out the name of her monster as she finished her chant, her mouth locked on a smug smirked.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! You weren't expeting that, were you? Were you? I know, I'm awesome when it comes to making crazy plots.**

 **At any rate, as you can see, in this fic, Lelouch and C.C, or Cecelia as I'll be calling her in this fic, have been sent to the Yugioh verse. Why? Because I wanted to!**

 **Also, yes, there will be CG characters in this fic; however, they'll be the Yugioh verse counterpart of the CG ones. I've already shown Kallen, who will be next?**

 **Next point; yes, Lelouch and Cecelia were adopted by Seto Kaiba. In this fic, there has been a ten years timeskip from the original Yugioh. So, Seto would be 27, give or take a year or two. That's old enough to adopt, in my opinion.**

 **Finally, Wisteria is technically not an OC, since she's from the Tag Force games. I just gave her an important role here, unlike the games. I got the idea for it from the Yugioh fics wrote by Hiyuusha, I think was their name. I hope it doesn't bother him that I did get the idea from their fics.**

 **Well, that's basically all I got to say at this time. Don't know when I'll update the next chapter, so, you'll have to be patient.**

 **That's all. Ja ne!**


	2. The White Witch&the Black Prince Part 2

**Hello, everyone! TM11 here, back with the second chapter of Yugioh Code GX!**

 **Now, many of you have been wondering what type of deck Lelouch will use. Well, you don't have to wait anymore! You'll get to see it in this chapter!**

 **I won't keep you anymore. Go and have a good read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Yugioh GX. They belong to their respective owners. I do, however, own any plot twists or OCs that may appear in this fic.**

 **Edited - 10/24/2016 - Forgot that Alexandrite Dragon had been banished and, thus, couldn't have been revived by Monster Reborn. Replaced it with** **Blue-Eyes White Dragon instead.**

 **Edite - 10/26/2016 - Changed a word in Lelouch's chant when summoning Blue-Eyes. Also placed Blue-Eyes stats up to when he's first summoned and added Tyrant Dragon's stats.**

* * *

"Duel" – Talking

 _'Monster'_ – Thoughts

 **"Duel Spirit"** – Duel Spirit talking

 _ **'** **Blue-Eyes'**_ – Duel Spirit thinking

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Freshman Year**

 **Chapter 2 – The White Witch and the Black Prince Part 2**

* * *

 **Last Time**

"I activate the Spell Card, **Magical Dimension**! Thanks to this card, should I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, I can target it and tribute it to Special Summon another Spellcaster from my hand," Cecelia explained, before doing so.

A crate rose from the ground between Cecelia and **Tsukuyomi** , a golden sarcophagus held on its center by chains linked to the iron bars of the crate. The sarcophagus opened, allowing **Tsukuyomi** to walk inside, before it closed shut once more.

"Awaken from your tomb and rise once more to serve your mistress…" Cecelia chanted for added dramatic effect.

The golden sarcophagus opened, letting purple smoke be released from the inside; then a purple booted foot stepped out, the figure of the monster obscured by the smoke. Once the Spellcaster fully stepped out from the sarcophagus and the smoke dissipated, everyone in the stands gasped; even Shinpei was wide eyed at what he was seeing.

Cecelia knew why everyone had reacted in such a manner; for, standing in front of her as the golden sarcophagus faded away, was one of the most famous, and rare, monsters ever. It took the appearance of a young man with light-blue eyes and purple hair. He was clad in skin-tight purple armor and tunic and wielded a green scepter that had a green orb on its top.

" **Dark Magician**!" Cecelia called out the name of her monster as she finished her chant, her mouth locked on a smug smirked.

* * *

 **10:21 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"Are you kidding me!?" raged Kallen, "How did she get her hands on a **Dark Magician**!? That card has been considered as rare as a **Blue-Eyes** for two years now! Not even Father or Brother Naoto managed to ever get their hands on that card!"

"I would bet almost all of my fortune that Seto Kaiba gave it to her," stated Wisteria. "Either him, or Pegasus did. After all, it is widely known that Pegasus looks at Cecelia like she was his niece."

* * *

 **10:21 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

Lelouch's lips, which had been locked in a grin ever since the beginning of Cecelia's duel, turned into a smirk when he saw the rare Spellcaster. "Building suspense? Theatrics and an epic entrance? I guess I've rubbed on you, my witch," he chuckled.

* * *

 **10:21 AM, May 31** **st** **, Arena 2, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

 **Dark Magician**

 **Attribute:** Dark

 **Type:** Spellcaster

 **Level:** 7

 **ATK/DEF:** 2500/2100

Shinpei gulped down his awe at seeing such a rare and famous monster, before addressing the limenette, "I must admit that I did not expect you to have such a monster, Ms. Kaiba. However, this duel is far from over."

Still grinning, Cecelia said, "Oh, I disagree, Mr. Nada. You see, one other effect of my **Magical Dimension** is that it lets me destroy a monster on field after I've successfully Special Summoned a Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand," she explained. "As you can see, my **Dark Magician** was successfully summoned, so, say goodbye to **Dark Ruler Ha Des**!"

Many in the stands gasped as the golden sarcophagus opened once more and chains shot from within it. The chains wrapped around **Ha Des** , before pulling the fiend into the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus sealed itself shut and then it and the crate to which it was chained to descended underground, towards the Graveyard.

"And I'm not finished yet, for I still have one more card to play," stated Cecelia as she played the last card in her hand. "I activate the Spell Card, **Thousand Knives**!" This statement brought another series of gasps; everyone knew who had that same card in their deck.

Shinpei grinned as he saw one thousand knives appear around **Dark Magician** , floating in mid-air as if being controlled by telekinesis. "I see," was his only comment.

"As I'm sure everyone in this arena knows, if I control a **Dark Magician** , **Thousand Knives** allows me to destroy a monster that my opponent controls," Cecelia explained with a grin. "The only monster that you have left is your **Giant Orc** , Mr. Nada. So," Cecelia moved her right arm forward for a theatrical effect, before ordering, " **Dark Magician**! Destroy that filthy beast with your **Thousand Knives**!"

The purple clad magician uncrossed his arms, before thrusting his left palm forward at **Giant Orc**. Under his command, the thousand knives shot at the Fiend-Type monster.

The fiend futilely tried to fend off all of the knives, but, it was incapable of such feat and, thus got skewered by the knives; until it shattered like glass into holographic pieces.

The people in the stands started cheering, knowing what was coming next. Shinpei only smiled and stated, "It was a pleasure dueling you, Ms. Kaiba. I expect great things from you in your time at Duel Academy."

Cecelia nodded, "The pleasure was mine, Mr. Nada." Turning to her monster, the limenette ordered, " **Dark Magician**!Attack Mr. Nada directly and end this duel! **Dark Magic Attack**!"

The Spellcaster did as ordered and gathered his magical power on the jewel of his rod, before spinning it and then sending a sphere of dark magic at Shinpei.

Shinpei stood immobile as the attack neared; and smiled as it engulfed him in an explosion of dark magical energy.

 **Shinpei Nada:** 0 LP

The stands erupted into a round of cheering and applause, everyone fascinated and awed at the duel that had took place.

 **Dark Magician** faded away as the holographic cloud of smoke covering the examiner also faded away. Cecelia deactivated her duel disk after reorganizing her deck once more, before approaching the center of the duel arena; Shinpei doing the same. The two duelists met in the center and shook hands.

"I hope you have a great time while at the Academy, Ms. Kaiba," said Shinpei.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Nada," Cecelia assured as she looked at Lelouch in stands and smiled slyly, "I'm sure I will."

* * *

 **10:23 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

Lelouch smiled as he applauded his girlfriend's victory, _'Nothing that I wasn't expecting; though, you did take your time, witch.'_ His smile turned into a smirk as he saw Cecelia look at him from down in the center of the arena.

"Lelouch Kaiba, please go down to Arena 1 for your practical examination. I repeat, Lelouch Kaiba, please go down to Arena 1 for your practical examination," called out a voice through the audio system.

Lelouch grinned as the stands erupted into another round of cheers and applause for the son of Seto Kaiba. _'The time for my act has come then.'_ He glanced at Cecelia as she walked to the stairs that would lead her to the stands, while he moved to another staircase, which would lead him down to Arena 1. _'I better make it quick. It would be rude to make her wait more than she already did.'_ The ravenette then shuddered as he walked down the stairs, _'Not to say painful too. That woman is as much of a sadist as she is a masochist.'_

* * *

 **10:23 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"Lelouch Kaiba, please go down to Arena 1 for your practical examination. I repeat, Lelouch Kaiba, please go down to Arena 1 for your practical examination," called out a voice through the audio system.

"Oh ho! The Black Prince is finally going to take center stage," commented a male teen with a grin. He had silver hair and black eyes, which could be seen through the bangs of hair that fell down on his face and reached his chin. He was wearing the senior Obelisk Blue male uniform, which consisted of a white, long-tailed jacket with blue trims. He also wore black pants, brown boots and had purple headphones around his neck.

His grin turned to a challenging smirk, "Let's see if the Black Prince will be able to get acceptance to enter the kingdom. I hope you do, Black Prince, for the White King awaits you."

* * *

 **10:24 AM, May 31** **st** **, Arena 1, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

Lelouch stood on one side of Arena 1, his duel disk the same as Cecelia's – the Battle City version – as he waited for his examiner to come.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Mr. Kaiba. This duel vest is not as easy to put on as one would think," Lelouch looked to the other side of the arena and saw that his opponent was the feminine professor that had used the **Ancient Gear Golem** in the duel previous to Cecelia's.

' _He must have an_ _ **Ancient Gear Deck**_ _. Hm, this might be a challenge,'_ the ravenette inwardly. On the outside, he smiled at the blonde professor. "It's quite alright, Professor Crowler," he assured, before activating his duel disk. "Now, shall we duel, Professor?" He challenged.

"Ah, my reputation precedes me! I'm glad to know that someone such as yourself would know my name," Crowler then activated his duel vest and accepted Lelouch's challenge. "Yes, let us duel, Mr. Kaiba!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Crowler** : 4000 LP

 **Lelouch** : 4000 LP

Both players took five cards from their decks and then Crowler asked, "I'll be going first, if you don't mind, Mr. Kaiba?"

Lelouch just shrugged, with a bored look on his face, "I do not mind at all, Professor Crowler."

Crowler took a sixth card from his deck and smirked, "Well, I'll start this lecture by summoning **Ancient Gear Soldier** in attack mode!"

The feminine professor played his card and what looked like a robot made in a junkyard appeared in the field, with gears being seen all over its body, and with a gun for a right arm.

 **Ancient Gear Soldier**

 **Attribute:** Earth

 **Type:** Machine/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 1300/1300

Crowler looked at Lelouch, who still looked bored, and said, "Now, he may not be as strong as another Ancient Gear that I'm fond of, but, a new pair of wheels will make him close the gap a bit more. I now play the equip spell card **Ancient Gear Tank**! And, like I said, I shall give it to my **Ancient Gear Soldier**."

Crowler played another card and a motorcycle like tank appeared next to **Ancient Gear Soldier** , who proceeded to mount it, gaining a power boost.

 **Ancient Gear Soldier**

 **ATK/DEF:** 1900/1300

Still smirking, the professor set a card and said, "And I'll finish my turn by setting a card face down. Your turn, Mr. Kaiba."

Lelouch, still looking bored, nodded and drew his sixth card, _'That face down worries me a bit, better make some preparations if anything happens,'_ he thought.

"First, I'll set two cards face down," the ravenette stated as he set two cards.

"Secondly, I activate the Spell card, **Trade-In**! By discarding a level 8 monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards," he explained as he sent one of his cards to the Graveyard and drew another two from the top of his deck.

"Then, I'll summon to the field **Alexandrite Dragon**!" Lelouch stated as he played the card and a dragon with scales made of dark blue and violet jewels appeared on his side of the field in a flash of light, letting out a roar to announce its presence.

* * *

 **10:26 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

The other students started talking with each other as they saw the dragon make its appearance.

"A Dragon deck? I wonder what strategy he uses with it," wondered a brunette with his hair neatly arranged, a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction.

"Woah! That dragon looks so cool!" enthusiastically stated the teen that had been dueling Crowler before. "I have to duel this guy in the future. What do you think Sy? I bet it would be really fun." The brunette said as he looked to his left to a short kid with light blue hair sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of round-lensed glasses.

Sy, or rather Syrus as it was his full name, answered with a bit of shyness, "Uh, I don't know, Jayden; dragons scare me a bit," he admitted.

* * *

 **10:26 AM, May 31** **st** **, Arena 1, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

 **Alexandrite Dragon**

 **Attribute:** Light

 **Type:** Dragon

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 2000/100

Raising his right arm dramatically, the former Emperor of Britannia ordered his beast to attack, " **Alexandrite Dragon** , heed my command and attack our enemy's **Ancient Gear Soldier**!"

The dragon, doing as it was demanded by its master, reared its head back and then let out a roar that sent shockwaves at Crowler's monster.

"Mama mia!" exclaimed the professor in distress as his soldier fell to the strength of the dragon's roar and shattered into pieces, one of them piercing Crowler and lowering his life points.

 **Crowler:** 3900 LP

Crowler's distress quickly turned to smugness as he smirked at Lelouch and said, "Ha! I expected better from you, Mr. Kaiba. You should know that, when **Ancient Gear Tank** is sent to the Graveyard, you lose 600 LP!"

Lelouch remained impassive as his life points dropped.

 **Lelouch:** 3400 LP

Crowler's smirk then widened as he said his next words, "And that's not all, for I activate my face down! Trap card, **Unfinished Time Box**!" The face down in front of Crowler's feet rose and showed the image of a chip being worked on by mechanical arms.

"I can only activate this card when my opponent destroys one of my monsters by battle. It allows me to remove from play the monster that destroyed mine and to draw one card!" explained the feminine professor with smugness radiating from him. _'If I beat one of the Kaiba siblings, my reputation will rise! I may even become their special tutor or get a promotion!'_ he thought.

As Lelouch saw his dragon fading away from the battle field, he thought, _'With one turn he managed to deplete my Life Points and leave me defenseless to an attack on his next turn. Not only that, but, that card is a Continuous Trap, so, every time I destroy one of his monsters, mine will be removed from play. And, to add to all of it, I can't activate Spell or Trap cards when an_ **Ancient Gear** _monster attacks until the end of the Damage Step.'_ The former Demon Emperor then looked at the smug face of Crowler, _'He's not that bad; I can see why he's a teacher in Duel Academy.'_

* * *

 **10:27 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

A tall, young man with brown hair and forest green eyes watched as Crowler activated his **Unfinished Time Box** and proceeded to explain its effects. He wore a blue, long-tailed jacket with its black collar bent, a light-brown, long-sleeved shirt under the jacket and blue cargo jeans tucked into black boots.

"Quite the play that Professor Crowler pulled. I wonder how Kaiba is going to change the tides now," the teen thought out loud.

* * *

 **10:27 AM, May 31** **st** **, Arena 1, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"I end my turn," the ravenette announced.

"I draw then," a card ejected from his duel vest and Crowler caught it, before looking at his hand. "I'll start this turn by summoning **The Trojan Horse** in Attack Position."

A horse made of wood appeared on the professor's side of the field, stomping on the ground in a show strength.

 **The Trojan Horse**

 **Attribute:** Earth

 **Type:** Beast/Effect

 **Level:** 4

 **ATK/DEF:** 1600/1200

"I won't end there, though, for now I pay 1000 LP to activate the Spell Card **Confiscate**. I'm sure someone such as you knows this card's effect, Mr. Kaiba."

 **Crowler:** 2900 LP

"Of course, Professor," replied Lelouch as holograms of the three cards that he had on his hand appeared above his head for Crowler to see.

"Oh, such strong cards you have, Mr. Kaiba. Unfortunately, I fear that you won't be able to use **Enemy Controller** , for I am sending it to the graveyard," the blonde professor decided and Lelouch was forced to discard his Spell Card to the graveyard. Crowler expected to see some kind of reaction from him, but, the ebony haired teen kept his mask of boredom up.

' _How can he look so bored? Does he have some kind of strategy with those set cards or is he bluffing?'_ Thought Crowler with furrowed brows and a small frown, before his expression became smug once again.

"Well, with that out of the way, I order my **Trojan Horse** to attack you directly, Mr. Kaiba. Go, my beast!" **The Trojan Horse** galloped forward and tackled Lelouch. Since it was a hologram, Lelouch wasn't even phased by it as it went through him and back to his position in front of Crowler.

 **Lelouch:** 1800 LP

"And I shall end my turn here. Your turn, Mr. Kaiba."

"Very well, then." He drew, before declaring, "I start my turn by summoning **Decoy Dragon** in Defense Position." In front of Lelouch, a circle of light appeared on the ground and a small, light-blue dragon came out of it. The dragon's card then appeared horizontally underneath it, showing that it was indeed in defense position, before it crouched on its card with its wings folded.

 **Decoy Dragon**

 **Attribute:** Fire

 **Type:** Dragon/Effect

 **Level:** 2

 **ATK/DEF:** 300/200

The females in the stands started fawning over the monster, calling it cute and adorable. Meanwhile, though, Crowler only rose a blonde eyebrow at the weak monster, wondering what Lelouch was planning.

"I end my turn," he announced with a smirk while crossing his arms. The announcement shocked many on the stands, including the professor.

' _He is definitely planning something. That smirk says it all.'_ Crowler thought frowning. He caught the ejected card from his duel vest and looked at it, before letting a laugh.

"Well then, Mr. Kaiba; I do not know what you had planned, but, it's futile for now I sacrifice **The Trojan Horse** to Tribute Summon the best card in my deck, **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

* * *

 **10:29 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"The golem rises from the earth, its body made of metal and steel. The Black Prince's face is full of mirth, not caring that his dragon may be its next meal," declaimed the silver haired teen as he watched Crowler summon his **Ancient Gear Golem**.

* * *

 **10:29 AM, May 31** **st** **, Arena 1, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

A circle of light appeared behind the blonde professor and the giant behemoth made of metal and gears known as **Ancient Gear Golem** rose from the ground, its single red eye focused on Lelouch's still smirking face, which didn't went unnoticed by Crowler.

"Still smirking, I see. You should know that arrogance is a deadly enemy, Mr. Kaiba. It makes people think that they have won prematurely and, thus, leads them to make mistakes," admonished the professor.

' _Says the man that underestimated his opponent and lost because of it only a few minutes ago,'_ Lelouch thought dryly with a roll of his eyes, which Crowler misunderstood.

"You do not believe me, even when I have my golem on the field? Well then; let me prove my case further by activating the Spell Card, **Heavy Storm**!" Thanks to the Spell Card's effect, all Spell and Trap Cards on the field were destroyed, including Crowler's **Unfinished Time Box** and Lelouch's two face-downs, which were shown to be **Attack Guidance Armor** and **Spellbinding Circle**.

"Ah, so you were hoping to either use **Attack Guidance Armor** to deflect my golem's attack or to use **Spellbinding Circle** to render it useless." The professor explained what he thought Lelouch's plan was. "Very clever of you to plan ahead since the start of this duel, Mr. Kaiba. Not many do so and that clearly shows that you are Obelisk Blue material," he praised. "I'm sure you will do well in our Academy and in my dorm, even after you lose this duel; but, I digress. **Ancient Gear Golem**! Attack **Decoy Dragon** and end this duel!

The golem heeded its master's command and reared its right fist back, before punching forward at the little dragon. Lelouch, however, had no intentions of tasting defeat.

"I'm afraid you did not heed your own advice, Professor. I activate **Decoy Dragon's** special ability! When this card is attacked, I can select one Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from the Graveyard, Special Summon it to the field and switch the target to that monster!"

"What!?" The professor shouted in shock, his eyes comically wide open.

A pillar of white light erupted in front of **Decoy Dragon** stopping **Ancient Gear Golem** on its tracks and blinding everyone in the arena.

"With eyes as blue as the sky and scales as white as the purest light! Heed my call and descend from the heavens…" Lelouch chanted. The light then faded away and when everyone saw the monster on the field, there was a collective gasp and widening of eyes.

' _I-Imp-po-possible!'_ Crowler thought in shock, his mouth wide open and his eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

" **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!" The Kaiba male shouted as the majestic dragon let out a powerful roar that echoed throughout the whole arena.

* * *

 **10:31 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

" **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** , Seto Kaiba's ace," commented the green eyed teen in awe as he watched the legendary white scaled dragon. His eyes then focused on the dragon's new master, "It seems that the son as succeeded the father."

* * *

 **10:31 AM, May 31** **st** **, Arena 1, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

 **Attribute:** Light

 **Type:** Dragon

 **Level:** 8

 **ATK/DEF:** 3000/2500

Moving his right arm forward dramatically, Lelouch ordered, " **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** , intercept **Ancient Gear Golem's** attack and take it out!"

 **Blue-Eyes** roared in confirmation and gathered white lightning inside its maw. **Golem** moved forward and tried to stop it by piercing the white dragon in the gut with its left metal claw. **Blue-Eyes** , however, fought through the pain and let out its breath attack at **Golem's** head at point blank range. **Golem** lost its head and shattered into pieces of holographic glass immediately after that. At the same time, **Blue-Eyes** succumbed to its wound and suffered the same fate that its opponent did, going back to the Graveyard as a result.

Silence engulfed the whole arena due to what they had just seen. Two monsters of great rarity and fame had just taken each other out; it wasn't something that one could see every day.

"My…my golem…" mumbled Crowler in shock. It had been the second time that day that he had seen his favorite card be destroyed so easily.

"I believe that it's still your turn, Professor," remembered the ravenette.

Crowler shook his head, getting his wits back. Looking at his hand, he saw that the only card he had was the Trap Card **Zero Gravity**. Looking at Lelouch with a frown, he said, "I set a face-down and end my turn."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, and Professor Crowler; it is time for the final turn of this duel!" Lelouch declared before drawing, his smirk widening as he saw the card in his hand. "For starters, I'll activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn** , and bring back my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**!"

A circle of light appeared behind the ravenette and from it rose **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** once again, letting out a roar that make everyone in the stands shake in awe.

Crowler grinned dispite the sweat going down his face, _'No matter how strong **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** is, he will still be affected by my Trap Card.'_

"He won't be staying for long, though, because I'm sacrificing him and my **Decoy Dragon** to Tribute Summon **Tyrant Dragon**!" Lelouch declared as he sent the two dragons that he had in the field to the Graveyard and played one of the strongest monsters in his deck.

 **Decoy Dragon** and **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** were engulfed in light and shot upwards as light beams. The beams mixed together, before crashing behind Lelouch as one and opening a portal of light. From inside the portal, a majestic dragon rose. It had golden-brown scales, spiked head, and a pair of spiked wings, long arms and legs, with sharp claws on each of them. It had green eyes, the same color of the jewel embedded on its forehead.

The dragon let out a roar, scaring almost everyone inside the stadium, for its roar was almost as powerful as the one from **Blue-Eyes**.

 **Tyrant Dragon**

 **Attribute:** Fire

 **Type:** Dragon

 **Level:** 8

 **ATK/DEF:** 2900/2500

" **Tyrant Dragon**!? I had completely forgot about it!" Shouted Crowler in terror, knowing about the dragon's ability.

"I'm sure that you know of my dragon's ability, Professor. But, for those here at attendance that don't, allow me to explain. One of **Tyrant Dragon's** abilities is that he negates and destroys any Trap Card that targets him," explained Lelouch. "In other words, Professor, if the card face-down that you have is a Trap Card, and I'm pretty sure that it is, it won't be of any use to you." He said arrogantly.

Crowler could only grit his teeth at the correct guess of the ravenette and at his own inability to win this duel.

"Well then, **Tyrant Dragon**! Attack Professor Crowler directly and bring victory to your master!" Lelouch ordered. The dragon roared affirmatively and breathed a torrent of fire at the blonde professor, who used his arms to protect his face, the hologram being real enough to inspire fear into him.

 **Crowler:** 0 LP

With Crowler's Life Points coming to zero, giving Lelouch the win, **Tyrant Dragon's** hologram faded away and the duel disks deactivated. At the same time, the whole arena broke down in applause. Everyone thrilled and awed by the fantastic duel that they had witnessed.

Crowler succumbed to his knees as he thought, _'My reputation is ruined! How could I let myself be beaten two times in row! And on the same day! Mere minutes between both duels!'_ So focused was he on his thoughts, that he didn't notice Lelouch approach him and extending his hand.

"You played a great duel, Professor Crowler. I can't wait to see what you have to teach me at Duel Academy," the ravenette complimented with a smile, much to Crowler's surprise. The blonde professor quickly got his wits back and took the extended hand. Back on his feet, Crowler smiled as he shook Lelouch's hand in a show of good sportsmanship.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba; and I meant what I said before. You clearly are Obelisk material, along with Ms. Kaiba, and you will both do great at Duel Academy. Of that I'm sure."

"Thank you, Professor Crowler. I shall be seeing you when school starts, then." Lelouch turned around and walked away to the applause of those in the stands.

* * *

 **10:33 AM, May 31** **st** **, In the Stands, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"And so, with the help of his ferocious dragons, the Black Prince gained passage to the kingdom. However, more challenges await him at the White King's castle. To pass them, the Black Prince shall need both bravery and wisdom," declaimed the silver haired teen as he clapped for Lelouch's victory with a grin. His gaze then focused on Cecelia, "The assistance of his witch shall be needed. If he can protect her, however, we shall see."

* * *

 **10:33 AM, May 31** **st** **,** **In the Stands** **, Duel Academy Entrance Exams, Unnamed City**

"I see that Lelouch is still as good as before," commented a blonde, young woman, dressed in the Obelisk female uniform of the Duel Academy.

The young man beside her, who had dark-green hair and wore the senior version of the Obelisk male uniform, looked at her and asked, "You know Lelouch Kaiba, Alexis?"

Alexis looked back at him and nodded, "Yes, I met him and Cecelia a few years back, along with my brother. It was in a party hosted by Maximillion Pegasus, who had also invited the Kaibas. Seto Kaiba couldn't go, but Mokuba Kaiba, Lelouch and Cecelia did go in his place." She explained as she remembered that day with a smile. "Atticus and I played a tag duel against Lelouch and Cecelia, and we were completely beaten." She looked back at Lelouch, who had already reached Cecelia in the stands and was being kissed by her, much to the jealousy of almost every male and female watching.

"Those two are geniuses and a lot wiser than they seem. But, most of all, they are a frightful force together."

Zane followed her gaze to the Kaiba Siblings (Lovers) and then commented, "This year is going to be very interesting."

* * *

 **Yep, you didn't hallucinate! Lelouch and Cecelia do indeed have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Dark Magician respectively. What can I say; I thought that Kaiba's legacy should be passed on to his son; even if Lelouch is only adopted. As for Dark Magician; well, it's not as if Yugi is the only one that has one and Seto has enough money and clout to get one for his little princess.**

 **Hope you liked it and review! I like to know your opinions.**

 **PS: By the time that you read this, I may have already updated Tides of Peace. Go check the new chapter out.**


	3. Going Back to School

"Duel" – Talking

 _'Monster'_ – Thoughts

 **"Duel Spirit"** – Duel Spirit talking

 _ **'** **Blue-Eyes'**_ – Duel Spirit thinking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Code Geass. I only own the plot of this story, nothing else.**

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Freshman Year**

 **Chapter 3 – Going Back to School**

* * *

 **08:00 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, Lelouch's Room, KaibaCorp HQ, Domino City**

As the highest building in Domino City, KaibaCorp HQ stood above every other building in the city. Many thought that the reason for the building's height was Seto Kaiba's way of showing off his ego, but most just envied the money and power that the oldest Kaiba possessed. Though, some few thought of how to go about getting said money and power for themselves.

Seto Kaiba did not worry much, or at all, about the backhanded schemes going on behind his back. He knew that his legacy was safe. Should anything ever happen to him, his brother, son and daughter would get everything. He had made sure of that.

Speaking of said son and daughter, right now those two were on Lelouch's room, sleeping after a night of love making.

Well, Cecelia was sleeping. Lelouch, however, was absorving his lover's essence. Her lime-green hair, her snow white skin, her peaceful expression while sleeping. He was absorving everything about her; taking it all in.

As Cecelia leaned against his shoulder, Lelouch smiled, remembering how it all started.

In his past life, Lelouch had had many masks, each one different. Lelouch Lamparouge, the brooding and disinterested, but incredebly intelligent, highschool student. Zero, the Man of Miracles, the terrorist that followed the belief of "the ends justifying the means" and was willing to commit evil to destroy another evil. Lelouch vi Britannia, the Ninety-Nineth Emperor of Britannia, the Demon Emperor, the one who's feet the whole world – even his sweet, lovely, little sister Nunally – kneeled at.

That mask had been his last; he had died by the blade of his best friend, who was wearing one of his masks, the mask of Zero, while doing it. All a plan orquestrated by Lelouch himself to bring peace to the world by gathering all of the world's evil in him, his death taking it all with him.

In his final moments, he had thought of his friends, his sister and _her_. The only person to ever see past the masks that he had created. The only person to see the angered and vegeanful boy behind the student, the caring brother behind the terrorist, and the selfless man behind the demon.

With his last thought being of her lime hair, her golden eyes and her smile, the Demon Emperor had taken his last breath.

However, while his last mask had fell, his true face had yet to be forgotten.

Almost immediately after closing, his eyes had opened again, and Lelouch, in his six years old body, had found himself surrounded by fire, with a passed out and also six years old C.C beside him.

As it turns out, the two of them had been sent back in time and to a parallel universe most different from their own. C.C suspected that it had been work of the C's World, it paying Lelouch the life debt that it owned him.

From what Lelouch had learned, C.C and him and been found and rescued from the inside of a burning building and, since they had no parents or other relatives, they had gone to an orphanage.

For six years Lelouch and C.C had learned about their new home and lived life day by day; milking their new chance at it for everything it was worth and with their love for each other growing stronger each day.

At the age of twelve, they entered a Duel Monsters tournament organized by Kaibacorp for duelists with ages between 12 and 15. Lelouch won and Cecelia came in second. Their cunningness and way of dueling had impressed the second best duelist in the world, and the owner of Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba. He offered to train them and, upon being told that they were orphans, he adopted them after six months of knowing the two.

Ever since then, Lelouch and Cecelia had been brother and sister – only in paper, though, for their love and bond was too great and strong to be classified as brotherly.

Lelouch was brought back from his trip down memory lane by his lover's grunting as she woke up. She brought a hand to her face to try and block the sunlight hitting her golden eyes, all in a futile attempt though.

Chuckling at Cecelia's failed attempt at trying to stop the sun from awakening her, Lelouch greeted, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He then placed a kiss on the limenette's brow.

Opening her golden eyes and blinking groggily due to her sleepiness, Cecelia complained with a yawn, "Why do we need to wake up so early?"

"Because, in case you have forgotten, we're leaving for the Duel Academy today," the former Emperor of Britannia reminded her.

Groaning, Cecelia turned her back to him and covered her whole body with the sheets, as if hiding her person from the world and her problems, "I'm not going to a school full of teenagers that have barely started going through puberty. I'm too old for this!"

"Ah, but my witch, you and I are also going through puberty once more. Last night's activities are proof of such." The ravenette then added, "Plus, if you don't go, I heard that Seto will ban you from eating pizza again."

As soon as those words finished leaving Lelouch's mouth, Cecelia was on him. Hands on his shoulders, face nose-to-nose with his and, with a mad look in her golden eyes, she growled, "He wouldn't dare…"

On the outside, Lelouch was the personification of calm; on the inside, however, he was shaking in complete and utter fear. No one, NO ONE, messed with Cecelia and her favorite food. That had been something that the former terrorist had learned during the First Rise of Zero, after having stolen a piece of pizza from his witch.

Seto and Mokuba had come to find about that unspoken rule too, and it was after doing so that Seto bought the majority of the shares of this dimension's Pizza Hut as a present for Cecelia, who had cried out of happiness once being told about it.

However, their adoptive father had come to realize that he could use Cecelia's love for pizza to blackmail her to do something that she refused to do. The first time he had done it, the limenette had reacted much like now, however, the second best duelist in the world had been none too scared or impressed at all and she had ended up relenting to the blackmail. Of course, Seto's whole wardrobe had been dyed green a week after and, with no proof what so ever incriminating her, Cecelia had got away scot-free.

Coming back to the present, Lelouch hold his mask of calmness in place as he smiled and told his lover, "I believe we both know that he would dare. Remember that time that you tried to call him on his threat?"

Cecelia shuddered at that; remembering that particular and horrible – for her – time well.

At the age of fourteen, Cecelia had had a body as gorgeous and curvaceous as any sixteen years old teenager. It was because of that, and Pegasus' suggestion, that she had been offered to star on a commercial about KaibaCorp's new Duel Disks.

At first, she had declined; she was too lazy and cared little about her foster father's company to take the job. However, Seto had agreed with Pegasus' idea and wouldn't take a no for an answer.

The two had fought about it, until Kaiba had been forced to bring out the "Pizza Ban" card. Cecelia had called him on it, stating that he was bluffing and that he would never go through with his ban.

Seto, in response, had called the manager that looked after the Pizza Hut company that he bought and told him that his daughter had been banned from entering any Pizza Hut restaurant or building in the world, and of ordering pizza at all. He had done it in front of her, but she still had not believed him.

The next day, the limenette had tried to order a pizza through the phone, but no one would answer the call. She had gone to the closest Pizza Hut restaurant to KaibaCorp, but once she had been spotted, the security had kicked her out. Cecelia had then gone to every Pizza Hut restaurant in Domino City, but the same would always happen; even when she tried to disguise herself.

Once back at KaibaCorp, she had tried to call with different cellphones. That had been a failure too because, as soon as they heard her voice, they would hang up.

She then had tried to order the employees of KaibaCorp to order pizza for her, but they had all been ordered by their boss to not listen to such order from her. Cecelia had then tried to ask – order – Lelouch to order for her with the threat of no more sex – hey, they were fourteen physically, not mentally. Plus, at the time, she had been one month from being fifteen.

However, it seemed that their foster father knew that she would try to convince Lelouch to order in her place and had taken steps to counter it by also banning the ravenette from eating pizza. With no other choice, Cecelia had accepted the offer of starring the commercial.

On that day, Cecelia, and by extension Lelouch, had learned an important lesson: Never call Seto Kaiba on a bluff.

Shaking away the memories of the most terrible period of time in her life – both of her lives – Cecelia sighed and got away from Lelouch's face, before getting up from the bed, naked as she had been born.

What? She liked to sleep in the nude. Plus, Lulu's crimson face always made her day. That, and she loved how his violet eyes followed her every move; filled with primeval hunger for her flesh and touch.

Feeling a shiver of excitement going through the base of her spine, the limenette continued on her way towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Seeing his lover close the door, Lelouch slumped back into his bed with a groan, _'That witch is going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

 **08:30 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, KaibaCorp Building, Domino City**

Walking through a hallway, the now cleaned and clothed Kaiba Lovers made their way to the dining room, where they would normally eat breakfast with their foster father and uncle.

That was a novel experience for Lelouch. During his first childhood, he had never ate breakfast – or any other meal – with his father and uncle – not that he knew he had one at the time.

No, it had always been him, Nunnally and Marianne – he _could not_ and _would not_ call that lying, manipulative and backstabbing bitch Mother; _**ever again**_!

At any rate; yes, it had always been only the three of them – unless one of his siblings, mostly Euphie, decided to come visit them early in the morning or spent the night at the Aries Villa. Of course, after befriending Milly, she too was added to those moments.

Going on, Lelouch reflected that, throughout his childhood, he had mainly been around women and had not had a good masculine influence – well, there was Schneizel, but he only taught Lelouch about chess and how to use it in politics and war mostly. So, yes, not the best influence for a kid – though Lelouch was very glad for the lessons.

Getting back on track, Lelouch had never had a good masculine influence, or father figure for that matter. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, however, were doing a great job on feeling those roles.

While Seto was strict and cold most of the time, he could be nice in his own way and knew how to get his point across. He was direct and detested playing around the bush. That was not to say that the man wasn't cunning or patient. Far from it really, for, as Cecelia's "Pizza Ban Punishment" can prove, Seto Kaiba is certainly cunning.

As for Mokuba; the younger Kaiba sibling was more open with his emotions, but could also be cunning – though not on Seto's level – when needed. He was always free to help Lelouch or Cecelia with anything and was also very protective of them, especially his niece.

Cecelia had noticed that immediately and had taken advantage of those feelings to warp the young man around her finger. She had succeeded; well, almost – while Mokuba would do anything she asked, he would still obey Seto's orders over hers, as it had been proved by the "Pizza Ban Punishment".

Resuming, Lelouch didn't mind being adopted by the Kaiba Brothers. They gave him and Cecelia the type of life that he could've lived had his world – dimension? Parallel universe? – been different.

The ravenette was brought back to Earth as he heard the noise of doors opening and noted one of Seto's bodyguards – Ichigo, if he remembered correctly – open the double doors that led to the dining room for them.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Lelouch thanked with a nod, which was reciprocated by the bodyguard.

"Mr. Lelouch, Ms. Cecelia," Ichigo greeted as they passed by him, before closing the double doors behind the pair.

"Still befriending the employees, Lelouch? Somethings never change," mused Cecelia with an amusing smile as her lover pulled a seat for her; he was a gentleman after all.

"It doesn't hurt to be nice to those who serve you. It shows that you care about them to an extent and valorize their hard work, which then makes them happy and more willing to work for you. Willing servants are much better than unwilling and unacknowledged slaves," Lelouch defended his actions.

Cecelia wanted to say that that way of thinking hadn't helped making the Black Knights loyal enough that they wouldn't turn on him – which they ended up doing.

She chose to keep quiet, though. The betrayal of his followers and men-and-women-in-arms had hurt the former terrorist more that he had lent on. Cecelia, however, knew him best – even better than Nunnally and Kallen – and could see how distrustful Lelouch had become after said betrayal; the reveal of Marianne's part in the Ragnarok Connection so soon after that hadn't helped matters either.

The limenette was sure that most of the reasoning behind the Zero Requiem and why Lelouch went through with it was because the ravenette had been tired of being betrayed by the people he thrusted most: Suzaku, the Black Knights, and Marianne.

Betrayal was something Cecelia knew well. She had been naïve once; in the first decades after gaining her curse – the Code. She had fell to the temptation of companionship and had told her story to a man she had loved. And, with a straight face, her love had told the limenette that he believed her and still loved her.

The morning after, however, she had been burned at the stakes; her love having been the one to light up the fire himself, proclaiming that she had been possessed by an evil spirit.

That had been the last time the former immortal had opened her heart and given it to another; and it had been a whole century before she had allowed herself to thrust anyone but herself.

"A yen for your thoughts, witch?" her warlock inquired, bringing her back from the memories she had worked hard to lock away in the deepest pits of her mind.

Smiling coyly, she replied, "Only a yen, boya? Are my thoughts of such little value to you?"

Smiling back at her, Lelouch followed along, "Ah! Forgive my slight, my lady. What would you deem of reasonable value for your thoughts then?" he asked.

"You," the limenette admitted through half opened eyes, smiling sultrily at the ravenette.

Lelouch rested his chin on the palm of his right hand, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair as he lazily leaned back into the chair, "Oh, but I already belong to you, my sultry and horny witch."

"Oh! Is that any way to talk to your mistress, boya? I ought to whip you for that offence," she threatened.

"Is that so?" The former prince challenged while raising an eyebrow. Oh, he knew his lover could very well go with her threat; she had gotten quite the BDSM fetish a few months back. And, to his immense shame, Lelouch had found himself liking that particular experience – from time to time that is! He was not a masochist and never would be!

A cough broke the dimension travelers' stand off and they looked back at the double doors from where they had entered.

"You know, if you two are going to go at it, at least have the decency to do it in your room," a young man chided. He looked to be in his early twenties and had long, spikey black hair tied in a low ponytail. He had deep purple eyes, a slight tan and wore a white, short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Good morning, Mokuba-Oji-san," greeted Lelouch with an exasperated smile at having been caught while flirting so openly with Cecelia. Said teenage girl – in looks only – had a different reaction to their foster uncle's arrival.

"Mou! Couldn't you have waited a bit more, Oji-san?" She moaned with a cute pout as her uncle walked towards her.

Mokuba Kaiba rolled his eyes at his niece and bent forward so that he could plant a kiss on the crown of the limenette's head.

"A thousand apologies, my little Yuki-onna. But, unlike you, I must eat mortal food to sustain myself through my boring work," he jested as he straightened himself went to seat at the head of the table. "And a good morning to you too, Lelouch," Mokuba nodded to his nephew.

Lelouch nodded back with a small smile. Taking notice of where his fellow ravenette sat, the former prince voiced his thoughts.

"I gather that Otou-san won't be eating with us today?" He said it as a question, but the other two knew that it had been a statement. Seto Kaiba made it a priority to always eat with his family whenever he was at home; and he always sat at the head of the table. For Mokuba to seat there, it meant that their foster father would not be eating with them.

The oldest Kaiba in the room gave the other two an apologetic smiled, "Something came up last night and Seto had to go to the States in the early morning. But, he said for you two to, and I quote, 'Show those brats at the Dual Academy what a Kaiba is made of!'"

Lelouch and Cecelia smiled and nodded. They may not be Kaibas by blood, but they were by name and with it came the Kaiba pride. They would show those at the Academy that they were the best; anything less would be unacceptable.

* * *

 **08:45 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, Lelouch's Room, KaibaCorp Building, Domino City**

After eating their breakfast, Lelouch and Cecelia parted with Mokuba. The older Kaiba went to make sure that the helicopter that would take his nephew and niece to the Academy was ready and safe to take off, while the two younger Kaibas went to their rooms to double check their luggage and make sure that they didn't forget anything.

As Lelouch went about checking his luggage, he thought about how he felt about going to Duel Academy.

He wasn't against it; quite the contrary, he was kind of happy at the opportunity to live a normal teenager's life. Back in his past life, he hadn't had the chance to enjoy life, simply because of his double identity as Zero, the terrorist, and Lelouch Lamperouge, the high school student. To add to the pressure, he had had to take care of his sister and make sure that no one ever found out about their true identities.

Nunnally, his sweet little sister. If there ever was something that Lelouch regretted about going through the Zero Requiem, it was the fact that he would leave his loved ones – Cecelia and Nunnally; and Kallen to an extent – alone. Something that he didn't like about his new life too was that there was no little sister to make him smile after a hard day at school. He would've loved to share this second chance at life with Nunnally.

Pushing those unhappy thoughts away and hoping that, wherever his little sister was that she was happy and safe, Lelouch concentrated on checking his luggage.

* * *

 **08:45 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, Cecelia's Room, KaibaCorp Building, Domino City**

Unlike other normal and generic teenage girls, Cecelia didn't have huge amounts of luggage that would basically amount to her whole wardrobe put in badly shut suitcases and trunks. No, her various years of living and running away taught her to only bring the essential when packing and that was a habit that she hadn't broke from yet; and maybe never would. Her luggage consisted of her Cheese-kun – yes, there was one in this dimension/alternative universe too – two suitcases full with clothes for all climates, her deck and her Obelisk Blue uniform.

Good thing that she had managed to convince Seto to allow the students the choice of not wearing uniform on Fridays and weekends. That man – or whoever had designed the Duel Academy uniforms – had no fashion sense.

Anyway; having so little things to check, Cecelia finished double checking everything quite quickly. Thus, she sat back and thought of how much her life had changed.

She was no longer an immortal, was in love with a certified prince – at least in their universe. Though many in this universe believe that being Kaiba is akin to being a prince – was in some parallel universe where there was no war, no Code nor Geass, and had an adoptive father and uncle that took great care of her.

All of this because of Lelouch. Ever since she had met him, her world had started to change slowly. There had been highs and lows, but she wouldn't change a thing about her life if it meant that she would always end up with her warlock, her black prince.

She quite liked this new life of hers. Not having to worry about the Geass Order being after her, or about Lelouch's life every time he went out with the mask of Zero on his face – though the later only started happening after she had unlocked her warlock's memories after Charles' brainwashing.

In this second life, she had none of those problems, though. She had a father that treated her well and looked after her well-being, which in turn earned him her respect – even after the whole Pizza Ban Punishment thing. She also had an uncle – well, two if you counted Pegasus – who dotted on her and always had something nice to say. Finally, and most importantly to her, she had Lelouch, her warlock, her prince, her love.

Lelouch had been the one to bring her back from the depression that being immortal and watch her loved ones die while she kept living had been. He was the one to make her heart beat with love again. And he's the one that loved her for what she was. She would forever be grateful to him and she would make sure that they stayed together. Forever.

* * *

 **09:00 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, KaibaCorp's Helipad, KaibaCorp Building, Domino City**

After having checked their luggage and confirming that there wasn't anything missing, the Kaiba Lovers now stood on KaibaCorp's Helipad, saying goodbye to their uncle.

"Have some fun, you two," Mokuba told them as he hugged Lelouch. "However, I don't want you to have too much fun, nor do I want to hear from Chancellor Sheppard that you, Cecelia," the adult looked sharply at said teen as he went to hug her, "were caught on the boy's dormitories."

The limenette hugged him back while saying, "Me? Caught on the male dormitories?" she rhetorically asked with an innocent tone. "Never. How can you think so low of me, Mokuba-Oji-san?" Cecelia inquired with fake tears in her eyes.

Mokuba only rolled his eyes at her, "Don't waste your fake tears on me, little demoness; you'll need them to use on the innocent kids at the Academy."

Cecelia pouted and turned away from him for that remark, making the two male Kaibas chuckle.

The older (physically) Kaiba present sighed and took a step back as the helicopter's blades started to spin, "I'll miss you guys; and I'm sure Seto will too."

Lelouch helped his lover step inside the helicopter, before turning around to face their uncle. "We'll miss you all too!" he yelled over the noise of the chopper.

"Don't forget to call!" Mokuba yelled back, before the chopper started to rise. Lelouch nodded while waving along with Cecelia to their uncle, Mokuba doing the same.

Looking forward, Lelouch murmured, "Duel Academy, here we come."

* * *

 **10:08 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, Duel Academy's Air Space, Duel Academy Island, Southern Japan**

After more or less an hour of only seeing clouds and the blue sky passing by their windows, the Kaiba Lovers finally spotted the Duel Academy Island in the distance. Once they got closer, they could see more details about the Academy and the island itself.

Duel Academy Island has a dock for boats, a volcano, a beach and a lake, cliffs and waterfalls. It has the Main Academy Building where the students go to learn how to Duel, with a gym building (separated from the main building) located beyond the beach. Lelouch also knew that there were four dormitories: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue, and one which had been abandoned for some time now.

"So, this is going to be our home for the next three years?" Cecelia rhetorically asked as she looked through the window.

"It could be worse," Lelouch commented, before adding, "Plus, it might be fun. At the very least, there should be some nice competition here. Seto wouldn't let just anybody join his academy." CC just shrugged at his comment.

Landing on the island's helipad and desabording the helicopter, the Kaiba Lovers were then greeted by Professor Crowler and another man. He seemed to be on his late forties, if not his early fifties, and was bald. He also had a dark-brown and well kept beard and brown eyes. For his attire, he wore a maroon coat with white trim, similar to those of the Obelisk Blue dormitory; he also wore dark pants and black shoes. He had a friendly smile on his face as he came to greet Lelouch and Cecelia.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Mr. And Ms. Kaiba," he greeted. "I'm Sheppard, the Chancellor of Duel Academy." He then extended his hand to Lelouch, who shook it with a polite smile.

"Thank you for the warm welcoming, Chancellor Sheppard." The heir of the Blue Eyes White Dragon then looked at Crowler, "Good to see you again, Professor Crowler. I hope you have been doing well."

The blonde professor quickly shook Lelouch's extended hand as he replied with a smile, "Yes, I have, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for asking."

After Cecelia greeted the two men, the Chancellor said, "Well, as you've arrived a bit earlier than the other first years, I shall take you to your dormitories." Looking at Crowler, Sheppard told him, "Please stay here and wait for the other freshmen, Professor Crowler. When they arrive, guide them to the auditorium, will you?"

"Certainly, Chancellor. You can count on me," Crowler replied. Sheppard gave him a nod, before focusing his attention back on his two new students.

"Well then; please follow me, Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Kaiba."

Said teens (physically at least) quickly grabbed their luggage and, with a "see you later," to Crowler, followed after the Chancellor.

* * *

 **10:23 AM, April 3** **rd** **, 2005, Obelisk Blue Dorm, Duel Academy Island, Southern Japan**

A fifteen minutes walk later, with Lelouch making small talk with the Chancellor, they arrived at their destination. In front of them was a wide clearing with a huge lake and two paths going around it, which ended on the huge building across the blue waters.

"Impressive," the former emperor of Britannia complimented; Cecelia's only commented being, "Not bad."

"Right. Follow me, please," the two duelers proceeded to follow after Sheppard as he made his way along the left path. As they got closer, Lelouch and Cecelia could see their future home in better detail. It looked like a two story mansion/castle like building painted in white and blue. The main building was connected to two towers, one on each side of it, with each tower connecting to one other building. There also were white spires on the blue painted roof.

"Otou-san didn't bother cutting on the expenses, I see," Lelouch commented with a raised eyebrow as he looked upon the Obelisk Dormitory.

"It's Seto Kaiba we are talking about, remember?" Cecelia drawled. Sheppard let out a chuckle at that as they walked inside the main building of the dormitory and into the entrance hall.

The entrance hall was quite big. It had a white marble floor and marble pillars and there were two hall ways, one on each side, and a marble staircase facing the door. The staircase separated to both sides and connected to the second floor. In front of them and on the wall on top of the staircase was a huge painting of the Egyptian God card, **Obelisk the Tormentor**.

 _'Obelisk the Tormentor, the Egyptian God card that Seto had during the Battle City Tournament, before he lost it to Yugi Muto,'_ Lelouch remembered. _'Hmph, the ranking system of this academy is just a way for you to blow your own ego and frustration, isn't it, Seto?'_

The Chancellor then cleared his throat, getting the Kaiba Lovers' attention.

"Right. Now, the male quarters are in the East wing to the right, with the female quarters in the West wing to the left," he told them. "As you should know, no male is allowed in the female dormitories and vice-versa." At this, Lelouch glanced at his lover with a raised eyebrow, to which she gave an innocent look, making him sigh.

 _'Yep, she's definitely going to break that rule,'_ he mused. His witch could be so insatiate some times.

"The years are distributed by floor," Sheppard continued without noticing the by play between them," Freshmen in the ground floor, Juniors in the first floor and Seniors in the second floor."

"There are many rooms for your entertainment, such as a pool, a game room, and even a duel arena. For study, you have the library and common rooms. There is a common room per floor, with all three opened to students of all years."

"Finally, the mess hall is located through those two doors," here he pointed at the doors to the sides of the staircase. "Now, here are your room keys and Duel Academy PDAs," the Chancellor then gave both of them a key chain with one key each and a small, square device.

"With your PDAs you can access a map of the island, a map of the main building where you will have your classes, your student information: rankings, test results, etc. You can even access your emails and send messages." Sheppard explained. "Now, you'll have to excuse me, but work calls and I have a lot to do still."

Lelouch gave the smiling man a nod and a smile of his own, "We understand, Chancellor. Don't worry, we will find out way around. And thank you for showing us here."

"You're welcome, Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Kaiba," he nodded to them both and turned to leave, before remembering something. "Oh! I nearly forgot. The opening ceremony for this year's freshmen will start at 11:30 AM. Make sure to be there."

"We will be there, sir. No need to worry," Lelouch assured.

Sheppard nodded and gave them a smile, "Good. I'll get going then. Once again, welcome to Duel Academy."

The two lovers looked on as the chancellor walked away, before looking at each other.

"So, are we going to your room first, or mine?" He inquired.

"My room, of course. After all, it's not like you'll have many opportunities to see it," she replied, already making her way towards the west wing.

"How so?" the Black Prince asked as he followed her. Cecelia turned to look over her shoulder and gave him a coy smile.

"Because your stealth sucks, Lulu-boy. Or did you forget that time when you were caught by the guards while you tried to go to my room to surprise me?"

The rest of the way was filled with Lelouch's cursing while supporting a blush and Cecelia's laugh.

* * *

 **Here it is, the 3rd chapter of Yugioh Code GX!**

 **I hope you all liked this one and that I managed to keep Lelouch and CC on character. Let me tell, those two are very difficult to write, CC most of all. My thanks to Kaneko Aikawa, who gave this chapter a look and helped me keep out favourite prince and witch in character.**

 **Now, don't expect another chapter too soon. I haven't been that much into Yugioh lately and I do have to plan the arcs of the story in more detail. I have a rough idea of what I want to do, but amplying it is the difficult part. Me wanting to make the Yugioh GX plot, which was written for children, into something more professional and realistic doesn't help with the planing either.**

 **At any rate, see ya whenever I post another chapter for one of my stories.**

 **TM11, checking out.**


End file.
